In the drilling of openings in structures, such as in the fabrication of aircraft structures in the aerospace industry, for example, it may be necessary to drill openings in surfaces which are located inside tight spaces such as a limited access pocket. This operation may require a drill operator to apply pressure to a right angle drill motor with manual force at an awkward position either using the operator's bare hands and arms or using a pry tool such as a hammer handle or pry bar for leverage. This technique, however, may potentially injure the operator and may damage the aircraft structure by causing an oversized-opening condition which results from an uneven force applied with a pry tool at an angle which is not directly behind the center of the drilling operation.